Hamada Family & in A life is giving
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: Hiro & Honey moved into their new home & Hiro & Baymax together solved a medical crises for a neighbor that was diagnosis by Baymax. Will she survive? Will Hiro find a cure? Read this novel as Hiro & Baymax finds a medical miracle.
1. A new Dawn

**_My name us Hiro Hamada &amp; I going to tell you a story of us at our new home. Our friend Fred brought us a new family home from the money the he receive by being a test subject from the Hospital. Honey &amp; I &amp; the kids moved into our now home &amp; here is the story._**

_**Scene fades in &amp; pans in the house into our room.**_

_**Honey &amp; I were just unpacking boxes until the doorbell rang. Honey went downstair to answer. It was one if our neighbor's welcoming us into the neighborhood. She backed us a pie Her name is Sandy. She has a 7 year old Heather.**_

_Sandy: "Welcome neighbor. My name is Sandy. This is my daughter Heather"._

_Honey: "Hi please to meet you. I'm Hiro &amp; this is my wife Honey, Please come in"._

_**They came in &amp; sat down for a visit. Honey grabbed the pie &amp; took in into the kitchen.**_

_Honey: "Would you like some tea?"_

_Sandy: "Please."_

_Honey: "How about some juice for Heather."_

_Sandy: "You want some juice sweetie?"_

_Heather: "No thank you. Do you have kids?"_

_Honey:"I have a a daughter same age as you are. I'll go get her."_

_Hiro: "She sure has exallent manners"._

_Sandy: "Well she goes to a private School."_

**Maggie came downstairs.**

_Honey: "This is our daughter Maggie. _

_Hiro: Where's your husband?"_

_Sandy: He's at work. He's a construction worker."_

_**We drank tea &amp; talk while the kids play outside. Is was a warm sunny day until they came in. Heather fell down &amp; she got a bruise out of no where. I took her upstairs in Baymax's clinic &amp; lie her on the table &amp; activate Baymax. Baymax scanned her&amp; apply a cold compress on her bruise. Baymax notice another bruise. Her Mom came upstair to see what's going on.**_

_Sandy: "Who's this?"_

_Hiro: My brother designed him. His name is Baymax. He's a health care companion. He look's after everyone's health. But he died in a fire at SFIT._

_Sandy:** "**SAN FRANSOKYO INSTITUTE OF TECHNOLOGY!? I been to that School."_

_Hiro: "You have?"_

_Sandy" Sure I'm a teacher._

_Hiro:What grade?"_

_Sandy: "4th grade."_

_Baymax: "Excuse me but there are some more __bruising. It's she getting enough protein in her diet?"_

_Sandy: " She only eats yougert &amp; fruit, ice-cream &amp; grains. What's wrong?"_

_Baymax: "She not getting enough oxygen in her blood. A growing body needs protein. Her oxygen level is low. I listen to her lungs &amp; she not getting enough oxygen. Hiro, we need to _oxygenated_ her blood by applying an oxygen tube around her while I deliver oxygen from my healthcare chip._

**I went to Maggie's supplies closet &amp; got a tubing &amp; give it to Baymax &amp; he put it on her while I attach the tube on his soft body to deliver oxygen. I have him stand on his charger because when he delivering oxygen drain's the battery quickly. While Baymax deliver's oxygen, He ****monitored her oxygen level by applying his 2 fingers between her finger. Reading show up on his chest.**

_Sandy: "Boy he also a patient's monitor."_

_Hiro: "He also monitor's Heart rate, Blood pressure &amp; Temperature."_

_Sandy: Wow he's amazing. What encourage your brother to create Baymax?"_

_Hiro: "He wanted to help a lot of people &amp; he wanted to be a physician but it never happened."_

_Sandy: "What do you do for a living?"_

_Hiro: "I decided to follow my brother's footsteps. Baymax inspired me."_

**Honey walked in.**

_Honey: Hiro, I think Tadashi needs a diaper change._

_Hiro: "Could you do that? I'm talking to Sandy."_

_Sandy: "That's okay I'll be here with my daughter."_

_Hiro. "Okey I'll be back."_

**Three Hours later. Baymax shows that Heather's oxygen ****level is going back to normal &amp; Hiro took the tube off. Baymax listen to her lungs again, checked her vital's &amp; gave her a lollipop. Heather hugged Baymax. Baymax gave her a warm hug.**

_Hiro: "Looks like Heather made a friend."_

_Sandy: "Well we better get going. My husband come home from work soon &amp; he expect us home to cook dinner._

** I Close the door &amp; went upstairs to thank Baymax &amp; wipe down the exam. table with disinfectant.**

**End of Ch.1**


	2. Baymax the therapist

**That evening, Honey &amp; I were in the kitchen. Honey was cutting the vegetable's for the salad &amp; I was cooking the steak's on the stove. Maggie was watching Sesame street. Tadashi was in his rocker sleeping. We were talking while we make dinner about Cindy's daughter Heather.**

_Honey: Not enough protein?"_

_Hiro: " That what Baymax said. She does't like eating meat."_

_Honey: "Do you think he could convince her to eat some?"_

**As I started to talk, The doorbell rang that woke up ****Tadashi. Honey answered it. It was Sandy &amp; Heather.**

_Hiro: "What are you guys doing here?"_

_Sandy: "Baymax contact us."_

**I turned to Honey.**

_Hiro: "How can he contact them from his charging station?"_

**Honey look up the stairways.**

_Honey: "I don't think he's in his charging station. Looks who coming downstairs"._

**I looked on the stairs.**

_Hiro: "Baymax, Why did you invite them for dinner?_

_Baymax: "Neighbors should get to know each other more plus I herd that your having steak so this should encourage Heather to eat meat"._

_Hiro: "Great. We have the therapist tonight. But we only have three steaks."_

_Honey: "Well we have hot-dogs. She can have that. I think I know what Baymax is doing so I think we should support her &amp; get her through this._

_I notice bags under Heather's eye's &amp; got my Exam. light out &amp; look at them._

_Hiro: "I think Baymax is right because She not getting enough oxygen in her blood._

**I got my stethoscope &amp; listen to her lungs.**

_Hiro: "Honey your right. Well get her through this. If we feed her kid-friendy food, She'll probably eat it."**  
**_

**Baymax came downstairs with the oxygen tubing. Baymax delivered more Oxygen. I went upstair &amp; got his charging station.**

_Baymax: "I think we should try something here. If we give her steak &amp; she doesn't eat it, Well try a hot-dog._

_Hiro: "Let's go to the table._

**We were at the Dinner table. Baymax was still delivering oxygen. Honey gave her a steak cut up. She shoved it out of the way. I gave her a hot-dog. She ate it. I was surprise.**

_Hiro: "Baymax is right. She only like's kid-friendly food. I guess the therapy is working. Baymax you were a big help._

**Heather hugged Baymax in one arm &amp; I in the other. After dinner, Honey bring out dessert. Because of my allergies , gluten free chocolate cake that she baked.**

_Sandy: Honey that looks delicious"._

_Honey: "Complete gluten free because Hiro has a peanut allergy so we can't any peanuts in the house or anything that contain's peanut's._

_Honey: "So was your husband there when you guys got home?"_

_Sandy: " Actually he called &amp; his boss want him to work late._

**Sandy's cell phone rang. It was her husband's boss.**

_Sandy: "Hello...What...I'll be right there"._

_Honey What happen"?_

_Sandy: "He got injured from work."_

**Alerted Baymax to turn his head.**

_Sandy: "Their taking him to the Hospital. Heather, Mommy needs to be some were. I need you to stay here. I'll pick you up in the morning._

_Maggie: "Alright! a slumber party"._

**Honey turned to Maggie. Maggie tilt her head down.**

_Maggie: "Sorry Mom"._

**Sandy went to the Hospital. I made up a bed in Baymax clinic for Heather. That night, when I was putting her to bed, more busing appeared on her skin. I alerted Baymax. Baymax scanned her. I took a blood sample &amp; have Baymax scanned her blood &amp; showed me the test results on his chest. I ****couldn't believe what I was looking at. Heather not only didn't get enough protein in her diet, She has cancer &amp; her blood counts are low. The next morning, I called Sandy &amp; told her what was happening to her daughter. She started to cry on the other line &amp; hung up the phone. I was going to get her permission to take her to Children's Hospital for more tests &amp; start treatment early. She called back.**

_Sandy: "Hiro, I'm sorry I hung up on you. It just my mind is focus on my husband &amp; hearing that my little girl is sick". _

_Hiro: "That all right. Listen I like to take her to the Hospital for some more tests &amp; treatment so I'm giving you permission"._

_Sandy: "Do what you have to._

_Hiro: " How's your husband doing?"_

_Sandy: "He has head __trauma. He was taking his helmet off as he was finish his shift until a piece of metal dropped on his head &amp; got u_nconscious &amp; his boss dialed 911 &amp; they took him to the emergency room. Now he's in I.C.U resting.

Hiro: "Is he going to be okey?"

Sandy:"Doctor said he's in a deep coma &amp; is on life support.

**I was looking at my watch.**

Hiso: "Listen I need to go to work. I give you an update to see how your Daughter is doing."

Sandy: "Okey I'll try to stop by."

**We got to the Hospital. I was carrying Baymax. I admitted Heather in. I took her to her room get settled in. Baymax put on an I.D bracelet on &amp; gave her a Hospital gown to change into. Later she was wheeled into a ****procedure room for a bone marrow ****aspiration. Baymax was getting the supplies out. I ask her to lie on her side, numb the are &amp; put the needle in her hip bone to get some marrow out &amp; patched the sight up. The sight got bruced so Baymax apply a cold compress on the sight. I wheeled her back in her room &amp; gave her some pain killers. Baymax start up an IV on her for the chemotherapy. Her Mom stop by. I stepped out the hallway.**

_Hiro" She's doing fine. I did a bone marrow aspiration on her &amp; she on chemotherapy right now. She's sleeping right now. I like to keep her here for 3 months. she may need radiation treatment &amp; intense chemothearthpy._

_Sandy: "Will her hair fell out?"_

_Hiro: "It probably would'. _

**She started to throw up. Baymax put a tub close to her &amp; wipe her mouth with a damp cloth &amp; gave her some nausea medicine through her IV. I went back into the room with her chart.**

_Hiro: "Baymax you can be off duty. I'll take it from here"._

**I took my stethoscope &amp; listen to her tummy &amp; back. Took her temperture &amp; Blood pressure &amp; adjust her IV pump to up her dose. Her hair started o fall out on the bed. I also ask her to go in the bathroom to pee in a cup for me, however the chemo side effect cause her to unable to urineate so I put a foley catheter in &amp; attach it to a drainage bag. I stepped outside &amp; told the ****Mother that she can go in now.**

_Hiro: "Okey you may go see your daughter"._

**She stepped inside her room &amp; saw her sitting up while I sweep up her hair from the floor. She sat by her bedside.**

_Sandy: "Hi sweatie."_

_Heather: "Mom? How is Dad doing?"_

_Sandy "He was badly hurt on the job. He's in the Hospital like you are. I got you something at the gift shop."_

**Her Mom reached in the bag &amp; got out a teddy bear with a get well soon foiled balloon.**

_Hiro: "Sandy? I hate to break this but visiting hours are over"._

_Sandy:Bye sweetie. I love you._

**Sandy went out of her room.**

_Hiro: Okey I need to tuck you in. Get some rest._

_Heather: "Hiro? can I ask you a __favor?"_

_Hiro: "Sure what is it?"_

_Heather: "Could you leave Baymax overnight please?"_

_Hiro: "Anything that comfort my patient's. I guess so. Besides he built to comfort the sick."_

_Heather "Thank you."_

**It was 8:00pm &amp; my shift was over &amp; I went home to Honey. I told her that a little girl needed Baymax to comfort with she coop with her illness so he's staying at the Hospital.**

**End of Ch.2**


	3. The wild Adventure

**During the night, Heather was scared. I told her when she needs Baymax, all she have to do is call his name so she called his name &amp; he inflate.**

_Baymax: "__Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. hello Heather...What am I doing here?"_

_Heather: "Hi Baymax. I ask you to stay here with me overnight to comfort me"._

_Baymax: "What seem to be the trouble?"_

_Heather: Well first of all, I have cancer &amp; second this is my first time in the Hospital &amp; I'm afraid."_

**Baymax sat on her bed.**

_Baymax: "Hospital's are suppose to make you feel better."_

_Heather "I know but I'm scared being alone in my room. Can you comfort me?"_

_Baymax: "It would be my pleasure. How can I help you with?"_

_Heather: "Scan me?"_

_Baymax: "Allright hold still...Scan complete. Your sad &amp; your endorphins levels are...low &amp; Your immune system is...shut down._

_Heather: " It's the chemotherapy How can you fix it?"_

_Baymax: "Would you like me to turn my heater on &amp; hug you?"_

_Heather: "Can you do that?"_

_Baymax: " I am program to heal the sick &amp; injury...&amp; to comport patient's._

**Baymax activate his heater &amp; hugged Heather until she falls asleep. Somehow Baymax's heater make people fall asleep. It's like drinking a warm glass of milk. I gave Baymax a built-in flash light &amp; he kept it on all night for Heather so she doesn't get scared of the dark but he had to stand on his charger because the night light built-in will also drain his battery. A nurse came in &amp; empty her urine bag &amp; check up on her chemo. Back at home, Honey was making pancakes for breakfast. I was upstairs getting ready for work &amp; Maggie was getting ready for School. The laws back in San Fransokyo, When you become a year old. you start Pre-School. By the time your 13, your in 12th grade &amp; your ready to graduate. I dropped off Maggie on the way to the Hospital. I went back in my patient room &amp; saw Baymax with his night light on.**

_Hiro: "I see Baymax kept you company."_

_Heather: "Thanks for leaving him here."_

_Hiro: "Your welcome. I need to check you vital's &amp; your scheduled for an MRI &amp;."_

**Before I finished, I checked on her urine bag. She was peeing blood. Heather looked at me.**

_Heather: "What's going on?"_

_Hiro: Your kidney's are shutting down You need to be on __dialysis._

**I checked for vital's. Blood-pressure was high. She develops a little fever. I went out of her room &amp; called her Mom &amp; tell her what's going on. She rushed to the Hospital. I talk to her from one of the consult rooms.**

_Hiro: "Your daughter's kidney's shutted down so we need to find a donor before we can do the surgery._

**Sandy's cell phone ring. It was the Hospital that her husband is at.**

_Sandy: "Hello?...what?...Oh no... Well I'm with my daughter right now. I'll be by later bye._

**Sandy whipped in tears. I try to comfort him.**

_Hiro: "What's wrong?"_

**Sandy grabbed a tissue &amp; blow her nose.**

_Sandy: "It's my husband. He didn't wake up in I.C.U. they took him off of life support &amp; pronounced dead. That __piece of metal must hit him hard._

_Hiro: "I am so sorry"._

**Sandy remember something.**

_Sandy: I just remember something. My husband signed an organ donor form. He wanted to give his organ's for people who really need them. So I was thinking,_

_Hiro_:(interrupted) Of course we can do it however measurements need to be taken.

**I called Baymax in the hallway.**

_Hiro: "Baymax. I need you to take measurements from your scanner. I'm __taking you to another Hospital. I need you to scan a body in the morgue._

_Baymax:"What is a morgue?"_

_Hiro: "I'll explain on the way"._

**We went into my car &amp; followed Sandy to SF General Hospital. There was a door to the morgue but we need a card key to open. I got the security to open it up. I told him that I'm doing some research on a patient of mine that died. The security open the door with his card key.**

_Hiro: "Okey. It time to play House._

_Baymax: "We live here now?"_

_Hiro: No not that House I mean House,MD you know those show that you watched to update your healthcare chip?"_

_Baymax "Oh right"._

**I got the husband name on a card out of my pocket &amp; look in the body freezer**

_Baymax: "These freezer's look small"._

_Hiro: They use them the store corps in before the autopsy._

_Baymax: "What is an autopsy"?_

_Hiro: Remember in that one episode of House what they did to the cancer girl?"_

_Baymax: "Yes I do."_

**I look in the book were they keep the corps. It in Row 7 Freezer no. 54. I close the book &amp; we started to walk to row 7.**

_Hiro: Now we need to look for freezer no.54_

**I open the freezer,unzip the body bag &amp; look at the tag on the toe &amp; the put the corps on the table &amp; have Baymax scanned the body for measurements. I started to remove the kidney's &amp; I bag them &amp; put them into ice in a cooler. I close up the corps &amp; put the body back were it belong. All the sudden, the security started to come up.**

_Hiro: "We got to get out of here before we get put behind bars"._

**We manage to escape the morgue &amp; got back in the car &amp; drove off. I ****realize that we went out on a dangerous adventure until Baymax saw Red &amp; blue flashing lights following us.**

_Baymax: OH,NO. Hiro what are those lights following us for?"_

_Hiro: Oh great. that just great. I need to pull over."_

_Baymax: Did we do something wrong?"_

_Hiro: I don't know. Get down. let me do the talking Shhh._

**an officer came up to my car. I rolled down my window.**

_Hiro: "Good evening office. Did I do something wrong?"_

_Officer:"Step out of the car with your hand behind your head"_

**Baymax looked up to see what's happening.**

_Officer: "Your under arrest. I'm charging you for fraud, sneaking in an authorized place._

**I went in the back of the police car &amp; they drove me to jail. Baymax start to walk home to warn Honey. Baymax went inside. Honey was making a salad.**

_Honey: "Baymax? Where's hiro"?_

_Baymax: "Honey there is __something I need to show you."_

**Baymax showed a movie to Honey on his chest. he actually recorded our adventure. Baymax explained to Honey while she was watching the film. She was surprised what she saw.**

_Honey: "My husband was arrested? How can this happen?"_

_Baymax: "A little cancer girl needs new kidney's because her kidney's shutted down. Meanwhile she's on __dialysis. Without a set of kidney's, she could...die._

_Honey: "What am I waiting for. I need to get my husband out to jail. Baymax? Would you stay here with the kids._

_Baymax: "I'll be happy to"._

**End Of Ch. 3**


	4. Gift of life

**In Downtown San Fransokyo county jail,I was sitting in a jail thinking that a little girl in in I.C.U rotting because my planned fail. If she doesn't have a kidney she'll die. A policeman went up of a key opening the cell.**

_Policeman: "Hiro? you may bail"._

_Hiro: "Honey! you came. How do you know I was here?"_

_Honey: "Baymax told me everything. He even playback the video for me on his chest. Where is the kidney's"?_

_Hiro: "Is back on the scene were I got arrested. We need to go"._

**We went back to the woods were I was arrested. We saw an empty cooler open &amp; a sign that I didn't see.**

_Honey: "BEWARE OF CYOTES'._

_Hiro: "Oh!NO! They must ben here for a snack. If we don't have one, Heather will die._

**All the sudden, We saw Coyotes on a hill. We were on their reservation.**

_Hiro: "RUN!"_

_Honey: "How much time she has"?_

_Hiro: "Ten day's. There's the line. If we get over there, Will be safe so run faster"._

**We jumped over the were safe &amp; away from those coyotes. Our heart's were beating fast. Baymax &amp; the kids drove up &amp; got out the car. Baymax walk toward us &amp; picked us up by our hand.**

_Baymax: "Are you two alright? Your heart rate is rising"._

_Hiro: "Were fine Baymax. We escape from two wolves that want to snack on us"._

_Honey: How did you guys find us?"_

_Maggie: "Baymax track you two down on his GPS &amp; found you._

_Hiro: "Come here you two"._

**I gave each of them a big hug.**

_Hiro: "Come on let's go home"._

**Back at home, I was rubbing my chin thinking that how were going to get a kidney. Maggie stood up.**

_Maggie: "Mom, Dad I'll volunteer._

_Honey: "No that is not happening."_

_Baymax: "No know Honey, before you say no, may I say something. Hiro while I was scanning the corps for measurements, The size of that kidney is too big. It would not fit in a small child. She needs a child size. Maggie, I scanned you &amp; your the perfect size &amp; a match"._

_Hiro: "Baymax is right Honey, Remember in the movie My Sister Keeper"?_

_Honey: "But she refuses to donate."_

_Hiro: "No your not seeing the big picture. A child needs a child size kindey. Don't you get it? It's the age that matters &amp; size._

_Honey: "Honey are you sure that what you want"?_

_Maggie: "Yes beside shs's my friend &amp; we go to the same school together._

_Hiro: "You see, She's giving a gift that a child or friend needs."_

_Honey: "Well we need a court order because she's still a minor &amp; I'm her gaurdein."_

_Hiro: "Of course."_

**The next Morning, I went to work &amp; Honey went to the San Fransokyo court house to hire a lawyer that could help. We set up a court date. Lucky we could have it the next day so I went in jury duty from work. I told the judge that she only had nine days to live. Maggie was out of School because she had to go to court with us &amp; told the judge that she volunteer to donate. Honey's lawyer was there too. He explain that Maggie &amp; Heather are best friends &amp; they go to the same school. She is willing to take a biggest medical challenge by giving a gift to a little girl needs. The judge cried in tears &amp; called for a brief recess to make the final dissension. Honey was outside reading the paper.**

_Honey: "Hiro come &amp; look at this? "Policeman gets fired from arresting a license doctor.". There's you._

Hiro: "Oh man. We should show this to the judge.

Honey: It aslo tells a story about what happen &amp; why you did it. Baymax must of witness it.

**Idea popped in my head.**

Hiro: "Baymax! That it! Do I have time to pick him up"?

Honey: We have an hour".

**I went home quickly &amp; got his charging station &amp; went back to court. Just in time because court was back in session. I activated Baymax &amp; went to the court room.**

_Hiro:"Your honer, before you make the decision, I like for you to look at this film on my adventure._

**I showed the the judge the movie that Baymax filmed. The judge cried in tears. After the film, The judge decided to grant our wish. we won. The next day I admitted Maggie in the Hospital. She was in her room watching cartoon's until I walked in her room carrying her chart.**

_Hiro: Are you ready to go"?_

_Maggie: "I sure am."_

_Hiro: "I want you to know that what your doing is a thoughtful gift but after this, I like to keep you here for a month because there maybe risk to the surgery like infections may appear because you have an autoimmune disease, You may have to be in I.C.U with strong medicine through your IV. My bravest patient. Your best friend will be so proud of you._

**I hugged Maggie &amp; got her on the gurney &amp; I wheeled her down to surgery. In the prepping area, She saw Heather being prep for surgery. I explain to her t_hat what her best friend is giving her. I wheeled Maggie's gurney closed to Heather's gurney._**

_Heather: "Hey, what your doing for me is the best gift that I will receive. Thanks my friend._

**It was time to go for surgery.**

_Hiro: "You girls ready?"_

_Maggie &amp; Heather: "Yes."_

**The O.R was preped with two tables. They put each girl on the table. The ****anesthesiologist put a mask on each girls face to put them to sleep. After they were asleep, a breathing tube was put in to help him breathe. I put the EKG patches on, Blood-pressure cuff, pule ox on their fingers on. Baymax came in the room all scrubbed up &amp; ready to help. I started to operate. Baxmax assist me with the instruments or monitor the girls vitals. I took a kidney out of Maggie &amp; put it into Heather. Baymax look up at Maggie's monitor.**

_Baymax: "OH,NO"._

_Hiro: Maggie's crashing! We need a cart in here!_

_Baymax: "No need Hiro". (Rubbing his hand together)" I'm equip with defibrillator."_

_Hiro: " Right I forgot. Never mind!_

_Baymax: "Charging! Clear!(Shock). "__Again __Charging! Clear!"(Shock)._

_Hiro: "We have a heatbeat Baymax you can stop now. Let's close &amp; wheel __these two in the recovery.__Baymax, put a foley catheter in Heather with a drainage bag. We need to monitor her new kidney. Put one in Maggie too._

**Baymax got two catheter kits out &amp; start to catheterize the girls &amp; hang the bags on the beds. We wheeled them down to Recovery. Because of Maggie's autoimmune disease, she need to get monitored longer then Heather. After the girls woke up, we wheeled then to I.C.U. Heather had to be in isolation because she developed an infection. She's still in ****Chemotherapy. She was discharged the next day but Maggie had to stay because her long life medical condition . **** Catheter was removed to next day by Baymax. She had to be on strong medicine for her disease. In one month, she was discharged &amp; back in School.**

**Scene**** fades out.**

**So that's the story. Things are going great with Heather. I think she'll live a long life because of me. She is a caner survivor &amp; receiving outpatient treatment at Hematology. Our adopted daughter Maggie that is Honey niece gave Heather the greatest gift the she needs. Heather's Mom Sandy visit us &amp; I explained everything that happened &amp; how our daughter was so brave enough to donate a kidney. We threw a party for the kids &amp; Maggie was giving a metal of bravery &amp; me? Will I just got promoted at the clinic working with cancer kids with Baymax. Will I'm just glad that the work week is over &amp; our whole family will be going a vacation next week.**

**Pan out in the back yard.**

_Honey: "Hiro, can you help me with the cake"?_

_Hiro: "Okey I'm Coming"._

**Scence fades out.**

**The End.**


End file.
